


Mysteries of She

by LymneirianApparition



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Half-Elves, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Oral Sex, Squirting, Sylph - Freeform, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Seelah the righteous Paladin has had a hard time keeping her more selfish companions Channa-Ti the Druid and Simoun the Rogue in line while fighting monsters and gathering treasure in the desert land of Osirion. Finally out of the Paladin's watchful eye for the evening, Channa-Ti and Simoun are eager to tryst. But can they keep their latest hedonistic foray a secret? And is the Paladin truly as harsh a mistress as she seems?





	Mysteries of She

All three of them had come to sun-blasted Osirion for different reasons. Channa-Ti the druid had come to make her fortune by means of her life-giving powers in the unforgiving desert. Simoun the rogue had come seeking only profit, her electric eyes gleaming at the gold within the ancient tombs. It had been a bit of bad luck that both had fallen in with Seelah the paladin, bent on lifting the evil of ancient curses and dragging them headlong into confrontations with vicious undead. If those same undead fiends weren't so bloody rich they'd have left the holy woman to her obsessive crusade weeks ago.

It had been a long day of battles and the three woman had emerged from beneath the desert laden with the loot of centuries past. So flush had the paladin been with her victory over the ancient mummifed lord of the tomb that she had not begrudged Simoun and Channa-Ti pilfering far more gold and priceless relics than they could easily carry. Simoun had been ready with the rough side of her tongue should Seelah have scolded them. Her comeback would've been that a woman who insisted on wearing full plate armor in the desert had no right to tell them how much metal to carry! But Seelah had not confronted them. This time. The Sylph rogue was keeping the retort in mind the next time the stodgy human decided to challenge her.

Night had fallen. The vast dome of of the sky twinkled darkly like the gleam of polished lapis lazuli and it was not the rough side of her tongue that Simoun wanted to give, for she and Channa-Ti could no longer deny the feelings that had been growing in silence over the hard weeks of adventuring. She tried telling herself that it was just business, that she cared only for her cut of the loot. But there was no denying there was something between her and the dark-skinned, red-haired Half-Elf woman. 

Much in common had they, for each bore a half-humanity. Elven blood flowed proudly in the druid's veins, calling her to the wild and the path of her nature-worshipping ancestors. But Simoun literally was nature embodied, for she was a Sylph: the by-blow of a mortal's daliance with the fablied Djinn. The power of elemental air flooded cool and tumultuous in her veins and left its mark in the swirling azure patterns that played across her bluish-white skin. 

Earlier that day while Seelah poured over the map of the ruins, Channa-Ti had taken advantage of the paladin's inattention to let her fingers trace those azure glyphs and Simoun had let her. The sheen of sweat that broke out on her skin had nothing to do with the heat and the airy young rogue had shivered with chill despite the brutal desert sun. The message between them was unspoke, yet firm: tonight would finally be the night.

It had proven excellent motivation to help them live through the onslaught of the mummy's fiendish minions and dark spells. Now, with the black-skinned paladin slumbering obvlivious in her bedroll the two adventursome women could finally sate their greed for the treasure they coveted most of all: each other.

They undressed one another upon a priceless, ornate carpet they had unrolled upon the sands. The fire had burnt down to embers but that and the stars were light enough. Through longing looks cast behind the paladin's back Simoun and Channa-Ti had spent weeks memorizing the long curves and sinuous softness of one another's bodies with their eyes. Now it was their hands' and mouths' turn to see.

Yes, so much in common had they. Channa-Ti's magic called to the moisture in the earth. Simoun's elemental blood awakened her to the electricity in the sky. With every touch the chemistry between them could be felt and not in a mere poetic sense. The arcane dance of magic-infused fingertips went beyond chemistry to literal alchemy: the volatile merging of elemental forces that leaves both forever changed.

Kneeling on the carpet facing Simoun, Channa-Ti felt her shapely toes curl as the Sylph ran her tongue from her navel to her clavicle, tidying up the sweat that had painted the expanse between her small breasts. Simoun had to bite that same tongue to keep from crying out as the druid sank her nails into the Sylph's perfect ivory buttocks. The rogue's breasts were just large enough that magnificent sweat collected there most of the day and she hefted them so Channa-Ti's mouth could explore there. The druid who brought water to others finally had a salty oasis all her own.

Under the stars of the god Horus, the adventuring companions let their tongues find one another, tasting each other's sweat, letting the tiny arcs of their natural magic skate between their pressing, prying mouths. The chaotic storm in the air elemental woman's veins enticed the druid; like calling out to like. Channa-Ti could not wait. Had she not waited for weeks now? Her supple brown fingers traced the glyph-covered belly, slithered boldly past the slim, feathery tuft of snow-white pubic hair. Simoun could only blink in surprise as two of the spellcaster's slim fingers expertly shot right up her pussy.

Simoun pulled back from their kiss, her mouth an “O” of shock. So forward! So bold! The druid had not even asked! Why, if a man ever dared push his penis up her like that without asking she'd... she'd...

...She'd wish he felt even half as good as Channa-Ti's fingers felt inside her right now! The druid still sensed some apprehension from the rogue, however, and made a point of letting her see the light-skinned palm of her other hand in the darkness. A pale flash of the druid's magic lit across her flesh and frost covered her upraised palm. Frost in the desert! She placed that ice-sheened hand upon Simoun's right breast and the rogue raised her head to cry out in silent ecastasy as millions of icy pinpricks annointed her flesh, making a sea of goosepimples out of her exquisite half-mortal body.

The cold infused into the Sylph's skin made her pussy an inferno by comparison. Channa-Ti's hand was tiring out fast, for Simoun had an awesomely tight pussy and the resistance was unbelievable. Channa-Ti could not resist telling her so.

The rogue produced a shiver of her own as she leaned in and traced her tongue around the opening of Channa-Ti's pointed ear. “Show me yours.”

The druid leaned back on her heels and with moist fingers, proudly displayed her own wares. By day she was a holy priest of the elements but by night she was Simoun's harlot, displaying they holy mystery that lay hidden in the firey, curling spray of her public hair. The druid's inner lips flared outwared: a conspicuous twist of pink upon Channa-Ti's uniform chocolate surface. Her slender and skilled fingers opened this sacred gate to reveal the pink pearl within, turgid and gleaming. So very like Simoun's own it was in size, firmness, and shape. Her clitoris had practically found its twin! Once again, like called to like so very, very hard.

Simoun spread herself before the druid, reclining upon the rug, her body a luscious feminine ice floe in a sea of desert night. Channa-Ti understood with no need of words and each woman's yoni met that of the other in a slippery, gratifying kiss. Under the night breeze Simoun's trained ears picked out the wet sound of their pussies sliding upon one another. The myriad nerve endings concentrated in her rigid clit electrified at each thrust of the fire-haired druid's own hard little bead. It was like nothing either of them had ever done. Their legs all around each other, their pussies satisfying each other. Neither had ever imagined it could be like this with another woman. Channa-Ti's dark body understood Simoun's icy pale one and vice versa and the pleasurable waves with which they filled one another grew insistent for release.

Each had feared their sleeping friend might be a problem, for neither had ever had a quiet orgasm in her life. So well did they pleasure one another, however, that their voices betrayed them long before that sweet moment could be reached.

Seelah awoke at the noise. Her dark eyes sought trouble, instantly aware. Her dark hand instinctively found her sword in the night and the paladin sprung onto her bare feet in one practiced motion. She lacked both shield and armor, but she stood ready to face peril in her silken desert sleepware as surely as if she stood fully arrayed on the field of battle. Her companions might exasperate her to no end, but no harm would befall them in the arid night. Not while Seelah lived.

Of course neither monsters nor marauders stood bathed in the divine light shed by Seelah's holy sword. Rather, she found her two traveling companions caught in mid-frolic upon the rug they had taken from the mummy's tomb, their bodies entwined in a lustful scissor, their faces unrepentant with their mutual lust and need. Channa-Ti and Simoun's liason had awakened deep understanding in them of what they needed and what they were so there were no apologies, no awkward scrambling for clothing. They just remained as they were, showing Seelah their true selves. Waiting. Daring.

Another paladin might have sputtered indignations and recriminations. But Seelah's frustrations came only from a deep love that had grown in her heart for her traveling companions. They vexed her with their selfish ways, but their hearts were kind and Seelah knew it. Seeing the paladin see them, Channa-Ti and Simoun finally understood how she saw them, too. This tension between Seelah and the other two... It had not grown from moral or spiritual difference. No, all along it had really been tension of a much different – much better – kind.

Simoun answered Channa-Ti's unvoiced question with the slightest nod of her snow-haired head and the druid extended her hand to the paladin in silent invitation. Seelah's mouth felt dry as the sand itself as moisture concentrated elsewhere in her tall, strong body. She lay the sword upon the ground and slipped out of her silks in one lithe motion so that she stood as naked as they. The paladin's sturdy frame lacked the softness of Simoun's or Channa-Ti's, but was every inch the sculpture of feminine beauty; a perfect compliment to her travelling companions.

But then again, she always had been in every way. It had only taken the three of them seeing each other like this in order to understand.

For Simoun, who was still getting used to having these feelings for women, the sight of nude Seelah was an introduction to yet another brand new kind of feminine beauty. She bore full breasts and wide, strong hips, but her abdominal muscles were sculpted and hard. She had a shy pussy hidden behind full outer lips, the fine scattering of curls that overlaid it almost gave the illusion of her having no pubic hair at all. Her powerful legs were as muscular as her torso and seemed so strong and stable that Simoun would have loved to just twine herself around one like a climbing vine. Her carefree, airy nature made her clash bitterly with the paladin by daylight. But now, nude and vulnerable, she could see herself submitting to the woman's every desire. But Seelah was even newer to these feelings than she, and so Simoun accepted that she must train the woman to ride until she herself could be ridden.

Seelah had saved their lives again and again over the course of their travels, be it by the healing power of her hands or by channeling that same holy energy against their undead foes. Now she nestled between her friends on the carpet almost timidly; not knowing where, how, or whith whom to begin. Channa-Ti was easing her into it with warm smiles, loving looks, and inviting touches. But Simoun had problems with restraint at the best of times, so how could she possibly be expected to hold back now with that hard black nipple there just a few inches away? The silver floe of her hair fell over her shoulder as her tongue snaked expertly around the sweaty, pebbled nub and her lips latched on. To Simoun's delight, when Channa-Ti saw this she immediately abandoned decorum and joined in at the other breast.

The paladin's body spasmed and she rocked back and forth, making her tits surge around her partners' mouths. Overstimulated syllables ejaculated from her mouth in staccato gasps.

“Are we hurting you?” Simoun asked.

It was all poor Seelah could do just to stammer out the word “no.”

“She's not used to feeling pleasure,” Channa-Ti explained. “For a paladin it's all about duty, hardship, self-denial. Her goddess, her quests, her fights. She never planned to have children, yet now two mouths suckle her at once. How could it not overwhelm her?”

Seelah cupped her hands protectively over her nipples and slumped down onto her back. “I can't. It's too much. Too much all at once.”

“Does the goddess Iomedae truly demand such self-denial?” Channa-Ti asked, kneeling upon her heels.

“Not demand,” Seelah gasped. “An expression of commitment. Devotion. Love.”

“But still, not learning to endure pleasure can be as bad as not learning to endure pain,” Simoun chided. “I'll bet you don't even masturbate.”

“I permit myself only rarely.”

“How rarely is rarely?” asked the Druid.

The paladin smiled sheepishly. “The last time was four months ago.”

Simoun's eyes – large to begin with – nearly telescoped out of her skull. “Four months!? It's all I can do not to stick a finger up there every four hours!”

“I want to see our Paladin stick a finger up there! Seelah, you should masturbate.”

Simoun half-expected Seelah to scold the Druid with holy, thunderous rage. What a delight it was when instead she parted those luscious, full pussy lips with her fingers and timidly said, “Okay.”

Rough and strong were Seelah's hands from battle, but she went to work with one finger upon her hidden clit almost gingerly. Nevertheless, her eyes slid closed in immediate gratification and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. It was so exciting, so arousing to watch the stern warrior woman let go and be natural, be sexual, just be. Simoun and Channa-Ti finally heard her laugh for the very first time when after a few minutes she giggled and ceased her efforts, saying, “I can't do it with you watching!”

“Good. Because I couldn't just watch for very much longer. Here, let's do something we can all enjoy.” Simoun took Seelah by the ankles and guided her to swivel around lengthwise on the blanket. She then crawled up the length of the Paladin's body, kissing firm muscles as she went, until her loins were above Seelah's face and she was nose to nose with Channa-Ti. To the Druid, she motioned over her shoulder with her head and after quick peck on the lips, Channa-Ti departed for the untravelled realms between Seelah's legs.

Simoun lowered herself slowly, wanting Seelah to enjoy the wonders of her chalk-white flesh in the fire's dying light. She wanted her to see the blue glyphs snaking around her thighs, the sable-soft silver hair of her mons, and the bluish-pink folds of her sex. Most of all, she wanted Seelah to smell her; to fill the righteous woman's nostrils with the musky smell of unrepentant female arousal. But as usual, the Paladin was having none of her roguish antics! She grabbed Simoun's thighs and pulled her down upon her face, sliding her tongue right up the sylph's pussy in the act. Simoun yelped with glee at the tongue lapping away inside her and began to ride in time with Seelah's long, deep licks.

Further down, Channa-Ti delivered long, deep licks of her own. With her brown ass in the air, the Half-Elf burrowed her mouth between the human woman's full, thinly-furred labia and worshipped the tiny pearl within. Seelah, too, began to rock in time and the water-conjuring Druid thought with wonder that they had come to simulate the sacred movement of the tides.

Seelah had lived all her life in rightness and goodness. She thought she knew what the divine mysteries were and her place in them. But on this night with the Sylph acting as the sky, the Druid acting as the Earth, and she caught between them they inducted her into the holiest mystery of all: that of woman.

If Seelah's epiphanies came too fast it was because Channa-Ti quite simply could not get enough of her pussy sweat. Seelah's aroma was as strong as everything else about her and her taste musky like a dark, smooth liquor. Her taste bespoke of journeys and half-glimpsed futures: a mystery for the Druid herself and one of which she wanted more.  
I'd convert for you, Channa-Ti's feverish thoughts proclaimed. I'll never say it to you out loud. But I would. 

She might not have said it, but it was as though Seelah's body heard and responded. She went rigid and lost all ability to lick Simoun's pussy as an orgasm shook her to her core. A lesser woman would have screamed out and let every predator in the desert know they were there. Even so, Seelah was far less quiet than she should have been and neither she nor her lovers cared.

Channa-Ti sat back on her heels again, admiring her handiwork in the form of Seelah's heaving flanks. “So that's what four months feels like?”

Seelah only chuckled but Simoun gave Channa-Ti an aloof glance. “Worth seeing but with poor timing. I was just about to cum and you distracted her.”

“I can make you cum. Want to pick up where we left off before our Righteous Sword of Iomedae joined us?”

Seelah sat up between them and took Simoun by the wrists, flopping her down onto the rug on her back. “I will make her cum,” she proclaimed confidently. “You're forgetting that I saw what you two were doing. I know what she likes.”

Seelah entwined their legs and lowered her fleshy cleft straight down onto Simoun's blue-tinged, out-turned lips. It was a different kind of scissor than Simoun and Channa-Ti had engaged in earlier: one that left their bodies perpendicular and relied solely on the downward motion of the woman doing the topping. It was Simoun's wish come true, to be fully at the mercy of the Paladin who always scolded her so.

With their pussies jammed in a tight vulval kiss Seelah fucked the Rogue with precise aggression. Simoun's contorted face betrayed that she couldn't hold out for long and the sheen of sweat on Seelah's straining face told that she was going to cum again soon. Channa-Ti could not help but be flooded with jealousy even as she loved what she saw but Seelah had not forgotten.

“Get over here,” the Paladin commanded. “Ass in the air.”

With uncharacteristic obedience, Channa-Ti put her face down next to where Simoun's head thrashed and elevated her ass in offering. Two strong fingers of Seelah's sword-hand penetrated her deep and began sloshing back and forth, having instantly found that sweetest spot that was like a second clitoris deep within.

In a truly epic act of coordination, Seelah fucked them both: Channa-Ti wth her hand and Simoun with her vulva. Her sheer strength kept the Rogue pinned, for Simoun was already cumming and a weaker woman would have been thrown off. The Sylph could not articulate her dilemna and could only thrash there, caught in a cycle of multiple orgasms that seemed like it would not stop. Her skyward-flung left leg kept getting in the way, but that only gave Seelah chances to lick the magnificent arch of her foot and suck her beautiful toes. By now what was happening was obvious but Simoun wanted it said, needed it heard, and so she forced her strangled vocal cords to work.

“I'm... Cumming!”

Inches from her face, Channa-Ti squeaked out the words, “So... Am...I!”

The water-focused Druid never thought her power would extend to producing a half-dozen strong squirts of liquid from her pussy, but now it did. While her orgasm thoroughly soiled the carpet, Seelah pulled her fingers free and gripped Simoun's leg with both hands, smearing Channa-Ti's juices along her calf. She held on for dear life as a second orgasm rocked her and endowed her with a powerful squirt of her own. Her claim on Simoun's pussy was firmly staked by a gush of thick nectar that ran between the Sylph's labia and inside her. The scion of air elementals shivered as her loins became glazed with hot love.

Channa-Ti lay face down, dazed and nearing slumber. Simoun basked on her back, trailing supple fingers over her nectar-coated mons. Seelah lay down between them, panting like a lionness over a hard-won kill. Their mysteries were solved and each woman could feel the sense of becoming her daylight self again. For Simoun, it came with a sense of disappointment.

“By dawn you'll be your old field general self, won't you? You'll be driving us to the next bazaar, ordering us to donate as much of the haul as we can to orphans, pressing us to find out what the Cult of the Forgotten Pharaoh is up to next.”

“I could do that,” Seelah acknowledged. “The Cult and the poor who could benefit from our gold are causes that need tending. But if we pursue them in neglect of the love we have found, that would not be well.”

Channa-Ti propped up on her elbows, stirred by the Paladin's sly tone. “What are you suggesting?”

“It'll be daylight in a few hours. I say we fuck until dawn, sleep until we wake up, travel a few hours, then camp where we feel like and fuck some more.”

Simoun had had no plans to become aroused again after a veritable barrage of orgasms, but like the eletrical magic in her blood, she found it flaring up quickly again after discharging. “Are you sure we have time for that? We are explorers and there is treasure out there to be had.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Seelah said. Spreading out her strong, loving arms she drew her companions to her flesh. “But our treasures are here. Let's explore them.”

And night after night, peril after peril, adventure after adventure through the burning sands of Osirion and into lands far beyond, that was what they did.

The End


End file.
